I Want To See You Smile
by xxkakumei
Summary: Kyo leaves for America and leaves Tohru behind. She begins talking to Hatori about how she feels, and before they both realize it, they're falling in love and falling faster than they both thought. H
1. Doctor Visits and Phone Calls

**Author's Note:** I've always wanted to do a HatorixTohru fanfic, and here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, I would be very rich and very successful. But I'm not. So there.

* * *

Tohru sat out on the roof of Shigure's house, looking at the bright full moon. She looked next to her, expecting to see Kyo, but only saw more of the roof. She laid down as tears softly fell down her cheeks.

"He just…left for America. Just like that," Tohru said to the stars. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

She had the dream again.

_"Ummm….Shigure-san? Where's Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked Shigure in her dream. Shigure shrugged and said, "He was visiting Kazuma-dono last time I checked. Something about being too soon." Tohru thanked Shigure before heading to Kazuma's dojo._

_"Have you seen Kyo-kun?" She asked Kazuma as she got to his house. Kazuma sadly took Tohru by the arm and sat her down. He sighed and said, "Today, Kyo came to talk about how Akito-san brought up early confinement. However, when he got here, he only showed me a plane ticket and told me he was going to America to escape Akito-san and the rest of the family. He doesn't know when he'll be back." Tohru looked up at Kazuma and said, "He just left? Without saying good-bye?" Kazuma nodded and Tohru got up and left, her eyes filling with tears._

"Honda-san?" Yuki said shaking Tohru awake. She opened her eyes and saw Yuki, and said, "Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun is really gone!" She burst into tears as Yuki saw he could do nothing to help her.

"Honda-san, here, go to bed get some sleep, you're getting sick. I'll take you to see Hatori tomorrow," Yuki said helping Tohru up. Tohru nodded and went to her room and fell asleep.

"Honda-kun? You've been making yourself sick over the stress you've faced because of Kyo's trip to America. Your emotions are causing you to get fevers and faint more often," Hatori said the next day as he checked her temperature. Tohru nodded as she looked at the picture of Kana on Hatori's shelf.

"Hatori-san. I'm sorry for being rude and intruding on your personal life, but did you feel this sad when Kana-san left?" Tohru asked looking down at the ground. Hatori looked sternly at Tohru's head and said, "I can say I was almost as sad as you, but I didn't make myself sick over it." He kneeled down and cupped her chin in his hand and said, "But Kyo didn't know what he was thinking to leave you behind." Tohru blushed and nodded. He continued to look at Tohru before standing up and saying, "Just find a way to move on. Go find another guy or something. It's not good for you to keep worrying like this. It'll bring everyone down, you understand?" Tohru nodded and got up to leave.

"Thank you for your kindness Hatori-san. I'm sorry for disturbing you on a day like this. I'll get better! I can't bring anyone else down with me!" Tohru said as she walked out of the room. Hatori nodded and as the door shut, he slumped down into his chair and sighed. He opened the blinds on his window and watched Tohru stagger out with a frown on his face.

"I don't know what I'd do if you didn't get better. It's not like I'd ever have a spot in your heart, Honda-kun," he said as if there was an invisible Tohru in the room. He looked up at the ceiling before his phone rang.

"Hatori Sohma, oh…it's you Honda-kun," Hatori said chewing on the end of his pen cap. He listened to her and said, "No, this visit was on the house. You don't owe me anything but to feel happier," He continued listening and said, "Don't overwork your happiness though. I just want to see you smile again, ok Honda-kun?" He heard her cough and said, "Take some cough medicine before you get a cold. Winter weather is always horrible on a girl like you, and it'd be bad for you to get sick in your condition. Ok, good-bye." He hung up the phone and kept chewing on the pen cap before making a phone call to Shigure.

"Yeah, just make sure she gets some rest. I know how she can overwork herself. No, don't do that." He listened as Shigure asked if was falling in love with Tohru because of his wonderful care of her. Hatori sighed and said, "Get a life, Shigure." Before hanging up on him and putting his face in his hands. He sighed and thought, "What if I do love you?"


	2. Memories and Fresh Snow

**Author's Note:** Oh wow...I just submitted it this morning and I'm updating the night of...wow...I do need to get a life. This chapter is also longer than chapter one. I don't know why, probably cause I just got into it! I really hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own fruits basket. I wish I did, cause then I'd be rich, but I don't

* * *

"_It's not too spicy, is it Hatori-san?" Tohru asked as Hatori ate some of her food. Hatori looked at her said, "No it's just fine." Tohru's face lit up as she said happily, "Thank goodness! I had no idea what kind of food you liked and I never found out at the summer home!" Hatori looked at Tohru and just said, "You don't need to worry about that."_

Hatori's alarm woke him up. He threw it to the ground as the batteries fell out and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window to see it snowing.

"The first snow of the season," Hatori said to himself as he got up to wash his face. As the water ran, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and started thinking of another memory.

_"You know? It's strange I'm seeing the first snow of the year with you, Hatori-san!"_

Last year, a while after she had began living at Shigure's house. Hatori dried his face before getting dressed and heading out into town. He saw little kids running around, excited for it to finally be snowing. He observed their childlike innocence before sitting on a bench to do some heavy thinking.

"Hatori-san?" A young girl's voice said. Hatori's head snapped up as he saw Tohru standing in front of him with a distressed look on her face. She sat next to him and said, "I'm sorry to be bothering you again, I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?" She laughed slightly as Hatori just nodded his head. They sat in silence a few moments before Tohru said, "Isn't this just like last year? Remember? Well, except that was just the first snow of the year! This is the first snow of winter, right?" Hatori pretended he hadn't realized that and said, "Really? I hadn't really thought of that, but I guess you're right." Tohru looked shocked and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry Hatori-san! You must be doing some very important thinking! I shouldn't be bothering you!" She stood up before Hatori could respond and started walking away before Hatori stood up after her and grabbed her arm.

"You weren't bothering me, I was just thinking…non-important stuff," Hatori said. Tohru blushed and said, "I'm sorry, it was still rude of me to bother you like that." Hatori let go of Tohru's arm and said, "It's all right," he paused a moment, before asking, "Do you want to have lunch with me?" Tohru smiled at Hatori and said, "That'd be great!"

A little while later, they were both sitting in a nearby cafe, reading their menus in silence. Actually, Tohru was fumbling her menu in nervousness as Hatori calmly gazed through the selections. The waitress approached and said, "Hi! Have you two made your selection yet?" They both nodded in synch and Tohru said, "I'll have the taka sashimi please," the waitress nodded and Hatori said, "Tekkadon, please," The waitress nodded and took up the menus and said, "All righty then, I'll get that right out for ya!" After she left, the two sat in silence looking off in different directions.

"Well, Hatori-san…uhh…I'm feeling better today!" Tohru said trying to make conversation.

"Well that's good news. Did you take some medicine for that cough?" Hatori asked and Tohru nodded and said, "It tasted really bad but it worked! Thank you for telling me to take some!" Hatori looked at her and said, "It was no problem." They sat in silence a little longer before Hatori said, "Well, you're awfully quiet today, is something wrong?" Tohru turned red and said, "No! It's nothing! Oh my, I didn't realize it could show, I mean, well, there is something," She looked down as she got out a letter and handed it to Hatori. She looked at Hatori and said sadly, "It's from Kyo-kun."

There food was placed in front of them as Hatori began reading:

_Dear Tohru,_

_I'm really sorry for just leaving on you like this. It's just, you know, Akito's after me and the whole family is against me. Let me just say I really loved you, and I know you loved me, too, but I think we should just forget about their ever being an, "us". Unless you came to America, but it's not like I'm forcing you to come or anything. Just think about it._

_Kyo_

"Oh," Hatori said putting the letter down and seeing Tohru's eyes start to fill up in tears, "Please don't cry Honda-kun…" Tohru wiped away the tears quickly and began stuffing her face with taka sashimi and said in between bites, "I'm not crying! I can't make this sad for you, Hatori-san!" Hatori silently ate his food before looking up again to see Tohru was having a hard time controlling her tears. He paid for the food and grabbed her hand and quickly left.

"Hatori-san, I didn't mean to ruin your lunch! I'm sorry!" Tohru cried as Hatori held her hand as they walked down an ally. He let go and let her sink to the ground and start bawling her eyes out. He looked at her and sat across from her and looked around, noticing a puddle of water.

"Honda-kun. You see that puddle of water?" Hatori said after Tohru seemed to quiet down a little bit. She sniffled and nodded as he continued, "Don't forget about it in a few moments, I won't need it for long." Tohru looked confused as Hatori leaned over and held her tight before the usual poof and transformation into a seahorse. Tohru threw him into the puddle and started freaking out.

"Hatori-sannn! Is that enough water? Oh my, are you okay! Do you need any-AHHH!" She screamed as he poofed back to being human quicker than ever as she quickly shielded her eyes. Hatori quickly got dressed and helped Tohru up.

"Hatori-san? Why did you do that just then?" Tohru said wiping away the rest of her tears.

"I just wanted you to stop crying, and I guess you needed a little diversion," He smiled and walked her out of the ally as they walked down the street in silence, each smiling to themselves.


	3. Visiting With Friends

**Author's Note: **I decided to stort of pull the focus away from Tohru and Hatori and this chapter so Tohru can spend some time thinking and having fun with her friends, but never fear! Hatori is definatly in the next chapter! Just you wait...evil laughter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. So ha.

* * *

The next day, it was snowing some more as Tohru went to meet her friends at her mother's grave. Tohru sat near the grave, waiting for Saki and Arisa and started talking to her mother.

"Mom, Hatori-san is so filled with kindness! Yesterday, he hugged me just so I could feel better, since I was crying so hard. I really shouldn't have been so selfish to only be thinking about my feelings for Kyo-kun, right? That would be rude to everyone around me!" Tohru said to a picture of her mom.

"Yo! Tohru! You been waiting long?" Arisa asked as her and Saki approached Tohru.

"Oh no! It was me who got here early! I just wanted to tell her how happy I had been when Hatori-san showed so much kindness to me yesterday!" Tohru exclaimed putting away her mother's picture.

"Is this Hatori-san someone we should know of?" Saki asked putting out a picnic basket for the three of them.

"Oh! He's just a friend, and he's related to Yuki-kun, so that's how I know him," Tohru said getting a plate and putting some food onto it. Arisa and Saki looked at each other and grinned.

"Looks like Tohru's found herself a new hunk," Arisa said nudging Tohru in the side. Tohru laughed and said, "There's no way I'd ever think of Hatori-san like that, Uo-chan! Besides, I could never replace Kana-san! Well, he has been acting differently to me lately, but he's probably just trying to make me feel better. Hatori-san would know how to sweep a woman off her feet thought, I even felt nervous when he grabbed my arm yesterday!" Saki and Arisa exchanged looks before Saki said, "Well Tohru-kun, I hope you find true love someday. And I believe your mother does, too." Arisa lifted her glass and said, "To Kyoko-san and for true love!" And the three toasted each other while giggling at their own silliness.

"I hear from Arisa you got a letter from Kyo Sohma…might I read it?" Saki asked. Tohru nodded and got out the crumpled up letter and handed it to her. Saki read it over quickly before giving it back.

"There is no way Kyo could've meant that. He may be just trying to try and distance himself from his feelings for you. I'm sensing powerful emotion waves from Kyo's letter, and they're filled with sadness and love. Tohru-kun, I predict he misses you more than you miss him," Saki explained getting out an odango. Tohru gave a sad smile and said, "Well, either way, he's right. There could never be an "us" unless he came back or I went to America," She leaned back and sighed, "America, land of the free, they say. Maybe that's why Kyo-kun left, so he could be free," Saki took Tohru's hand and said, "Tohru-kun, if you leave for America, I think that I may die of loneliness," Arisa nodded extravagantly and took Tohru's other hand and added on to Saki's comment, "I may go back into the rut I was living before I met you if you leave."

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan," Tohru's eyes started watering up. She said, "I promise! I won't leave unless you two come with me!"

"Friends to the end!" Arisa said getting a tissue for Tohru.

"We're like the Three Musketeers of Japan…" Saki said as Tohru blew her nose loudly. Tohru smiled at her friends and said, "You two are two of the best things to ever happen to me. I want to thank you so much for always being by my side, even when my mom died and now when Kyo-kun is gone."

"It's nothing. Think of all the stuff you've done for us. You got me out of that gang, and you got Saki to feel normal!" Arisa said pushing the hair out of her eyes. Tohru looked shocked and said, "Oh no! I'm nothing like that! I didn't, well, you guys, I mean," she bowed her head and said gloomily, "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Saki went over and hugged Tohru and said, "Of course not, Tohru-kun," Arisa tackled the two and yelled, "Group hug!" and the girls were left giggling as they recalled memories for the rest of the day.

In a small apartment in New York City, a boy with bright orange hair sat staring at the ceiling. He looked off into a small picture of a girl with long brown hair and frowned.

"I can't just go back after being gone for almost two months, Akito will lock me up on sight," he sat in silence a little longer before saying, "I don't care! I have to see if she still loves me and I have to tell her I love her before some other damn Sohma gets to her."

And that's how Kyo Sohma decided to go back to Japan.


	4. Thoughts of Snowflakes

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy. I've been slacking on my other story, Their Storybook Romance as well. Thank you all for all of your ideas! I greatly appreciate them!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. Ha.

* * *

Tohru Honda sat outside her workplace, thinking about all the stuff she's gone through lately. She sighed and put her head in between her knees.

"Oh Mom, I don't know what to feel anymore, do you?" She asked her mother, the answer being a cold gust of wind. Tohru shivered before feeling a coat being wrapped around her. Tohru looked up, afraid it was a creep and relaxed when she saw Hatori sit down next to her.

"Hatori-san, you didn't need to give me your jacket! I'm sorry!" Tohru apologized bowing her head, trying to get the jacket off. Hatori kept the jacket on Tohru and said, "Listen, I just don't want you getting sick again. I've told you time after time Honda-kun," Tohru nodded and asked, "So what brings you here?" Hatori sat for a minute, trying to think of something and said, "Well, Shigure told me that Yuki-kun is up at school and he needs someone to pick you up, so I just agreed. He didn't want you walking home in this weather."

"Shigure-san is so kind…" Tohru said before she sneezed. Hatori looked at Tohru and said, "See? You're getting sick. Start wearing a jacket more often! Now let's go," He stood up and helped Tohru up. Tohru smiled at him and said happily, "Well! I'm just glad you're here to walk me home! It's not fun to walk by oneself, wouldn't you agree?" Hatori looked away, pretending to be distracted as he blushed slightly and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

_What are you thinking, Hatori? What'll you do if she finds out how you feel? Aren't you being a little too obvious?_ The voice in his head said. Hatori muttered to himself, "Aren't you being a little too annoying?"

"Huh? What was that, Hatori-san? Who's annoying?" Tohru asked. Hatori shook his head and said, "Let's go," rather coldly as he started walking. Tohru looked taken aback before cautiously following him.

_He must be in a bad mood…_ Tohru thought as they walked in silence. She looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled as she exclaimed, "Look Hatori-san! It's snowing again!" She stuck out her tongue and started to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Hatori looked at Tohru funny before smiling and saying, "Hey you, stop it! You look stupid," Tohru giggled and stopped and pulled on Hatori's arm.

"Come on Hatori-san! Catch the snowflakes, too!" Tohru said laughing. Hatori protested a little bit, but realized he can't win again Tohru's smile. He stuck out his tongue and caught one snowflake.

"There, happy now?" Hatori said. Tohru nodded and said, "All right, now we can go home! I just wanted to see if you have some bit of childlike behavior inside of you!" Hatori shook his head and they continued to walk home, Tohru babbling about random subjects.

"Well, goodbye Hatori-san!" Tohru said as she skipped up the steps and into Shigure's house, "We'll have to catch snowflakes again!" Hatori waved and walked back to the estate, trying to think.

"Hatori, where have you been?" Akito asked later when Hatori went to check up on him.

"I was out, picking up Honda-kun," He replied, not looking in Akito's face as he put on his stethoscope. Akito grimaced and asked, "You've been spending a lot of time with that monster, haven't you Hatori?" Hatori looked away as he checked Akiko's pulse.

"No answer, eh? Maybe you've fallen in love with her?" Akito asked as Hatori got out a thermometer and put it in Akito's mouth. Hatori said nothing as he said, "100.5 degrees, you have a fever. You need to stay inside and get some rest, I'll go get someone to make some food," He packed his things up and on his way out, Akito said, "Before you fall in over your head again like with Kana, remember that you were cursed not to love. Just thought I should remind of you of something that may happen if this little relationship develops…"


	5. Talks With the Dog

**Author's Note: **All righty then. I'm going to try and start updating more, since a lot of people seem to like it. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket. So there. Now you can't sue me.

* * *

Later on that week, the weather was still cold as the snow kept falling. Tohru looked out the window in a daze, sighing every now and then. Shigure crept up behind Tohru and asked, "So Tohru-kun, what seems to be the problem with you?" Tohru jumped, frightened by Shigure and said, "Well, Shigure. I have a question," Shigure smiled and said, "Will this take a while? Because if so, I'm going to have to sit down!" He laughed and sat down at the table, Tohru following.

"So Tohru-kun, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to take up your time like this! I have some questions though," Tohru said. She paused and cleared her throat before asking, "Shigure-san, what does it feel like to lose someone you love? And what happens if you think you're starting to like someone else? And what happens when you start to fall in love with that someone else?"

Shigure took a moment to think. He sighed and looked out the window before looking at Tohru sadly. He sighed again and said, "Well, losing someone you love is one of the worst feelings. You feel devastated, hurt, and alone. You may question why the left. Now, when you think you're starting to like someone else…is this about Yuki-kun?

Tohru looked shocked and said, "No! It's someone else?" Shigure paused and smiled, "Haa-san?" Tohru turned bright red and started flailing her arms and stuttering, "No! N nno way p p possible!" Shigure laughed and said, "Well, when you start to like someone else, you'll probably be confused about the feelings you have for both people and result in this depression you seem to be going through. Now, falling in love with someone else…oh my. I think you'd feel like you don't care if the other person starts to want you back, you would only want this new person. Did I help?"

"Oh yes! Thank you Shigure-san! Thank you!" Tohru got up and bowed. She stopped and said, "By the way, I'm going to be going to Hana-chan's house today, dinner is in the refrigerator, and I'll be back later on tonight!

"Have fun, Tohru-kun. Oh, and don't think too much on the whole love thing. High school girls shouldn't worry about such adult things," Shigure said. Tohru nodded and left the house. As Shigure watched her walk away from the house, he picked up the phone and dialed up Hatori.

"Hatori, can you come over? Really? Oh come on! We haven't talked in ages! All right, see you in a few minutes!" Shigure hung up the phone and in about half an hour, the doorbell rang.

"So what's so important you have to call me?" Hatori asked brushing the snow from his jet black hair as Shigure ushered Hatori to the couch. Shigure sat down by Hatori and asked, "Do you believe in a thing called love?"

"No Shigure, I will not help you and Ayame with whatever scheme you two are thinking of this time," Hatori said bluntly.

"Now then! How could you think I'd ask of something so foolish on such a serious subject?" Shigure leaned into a Hatori and said, "Because I know of a girl who is simply crazy for you." Hatori pushed Shigure away and said, "Yeah yeah. And you aren't a perverted writer who admires high school girls."

"Hey! The only thing I'm guilty of is admiring young beauty! But this is about you, not me!" He got serious and said, "Do you have feelings for any girl at the moment? Don't lie, I know when you're lying." Hatori rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Well Shigure, after being friends with you all of these years, I guess I do have feelings for a girl," Hatori said tapping his finger on the chair seat. Shigure grinned and asked, "So who is it? Rin?" Hatori shook his head, "Is it Kana?" Again Hatori shook his head. Shigure's grin got even wider as he asked, "Oh I don't know. Is it, Tohru-kun?" Hatori started to shake his head no, but froze. Shigure smiled and said, "I knew it. Now is this going to be interesting! I wonder what Akito'll do this time. Fun times never end." Hatori stayed silent and said, "Well, don't tell her. And don't tell Akito. He's already suspicious why I haven't spent every waking moment with him the past few weeks." Shigure nodded and made a motion that was zipping his lips.

"My lips are sealed! Rest assured, Tohru-kun will never find out about your feeling toward her!" Shigure said happily. Hatori stood up and was opening the door when Tohru opened it.

"Oh! It's very nice to see you, Hatori-san! Be careful on your way home, it's cold out!" Tohru said moving aside so Hatori could get through.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," He looked back at Shigure, then left. Tohru went up to her room and closed the door as Shigure sat on the couch and sighed.

"Oh my. They're both harboring feelings for each other! This is going to get a lot more fun. Well, for me at least," Shigure said to himself turning on the TV.


	6. Therapy and Plots

**Author's Note: **I've been a little busy, but I managed to make this chapter longer! Anyways, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. Oh well

* * *

The next morning, Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki were eating breakfast in silence. Yuki looked from Tohru to Shigure and sighed, "What's going on?" Shigure just smiled and said, "Nothing at all. Eat your food."

"There's always something wrong when you aren't babbling about your new book," Yuki said.

"Well, maybe I'm lost in my memories, remembering my childhood," Shigure said back.

"I bet not. You're probably thinking about some girl you saw yesterday."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes."

"No."

As the two bickered, Tohru silently got up and washed her bowl out. She went over by Shigure and said, "I'm going to visit Hatori-san. He wants to make sure my cold's gone away and just do a regular check-up." Shigure nodded and said, "Have fun! Don't talk to strangers along the way," Shigure winked and Tohru left.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Shigure said, and the two finished their meal in silence.

Tohru walked through the Sohma estate, her heart pounding with every step she took. She walked into Hatori's office and saw him leaning against a window, his head looking down. Tohru smiled and cleared her throat. Hatori turned to see her and nodded his head toward his couch. Her legs shook like jell-o as she sat down and dropped her bag on the ground.

"You're early. I wasn't expecting you for another half hour," Hatori said putting on his white medical jacket. Tohru laughed nervously and said, "Well, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san were fighting so I decided to get a head start over here, you don't mind, do you?" Hatori shook his head and put on his stethoscope and placed it over her heart. Hatori looked at Tohru and said, "Your heart is pounding really fast. Are you nervous about something?"

"Well, I am," Tohru admitted, her head down, her shoes clicking together. Hatori watched her behavior and asked, "Want me to be your therapist today?" Tohru laughed and said, "Ok! I guess that'd be all right," Tohru laid down on the couch while Hatori sat down in his chair and moved up to the couch, looking down at her.

"Well, there's this guy I think I like, but I'm not sure if he likes me," Tohru asked looking at Hatori and then looking away. Hatori clicked his pen and said, "Have you asked anyone else for advice?" Tohru nodded and said, "I asked Shigure-san, and he really helped me out!"

"That idiot? Know anything about love? I'd like to see that," Hatori said. Tohru got a funny look on her face and said, "But he writes romance novels, so he'd probably know…"

"So when did you ask him?" Hatori asked changing the subject. Tohru paused and said happily, "Oh yeah! It was yesterday, when I was leaving and you were coming in! Remember?" Hatori smiled and nodded, "Where were you going?" Tohru smiled and said, "Hana-chan wanted me to come over so we could have a girls' day out! We picked up Uo-chan from work and then we went out to eat and we sang karaoke! It was so much fun!" Tohru sighed and asked, "Oh! What were you doing at Shigure-san's?" Hatori froze and cleared his throat, "Well, he had some pages in his new book that he wanted me to see so he called me and I went over for a little bit," He shrugged and said, "I guess it was all right." Tohru nodded and the two sat in silence for a while.

"Well anyways, anything else on your mind?" Hatori asked, breaking the silence. Tohru shook her head no and stood up to leave.

"Well, thank you for listening to my problem Hatori-san! You're so kind to me," Tohru bowed and shut the door behind her as Hatori went up to the window and watched her leave and saw Shigure coming towards the house. Hatori sighed and stayed where he was as he watched Shigure enter.

"You know, I could've told her about how you're harboring unhealthy feelings toward her," Shigure said standing in the doorway, "But how could I betray a friend like that?" Hatori looked at Shigure and sighed.

"Listen. Who did Honda-kun tell you about yesterday when I came over?" Hatori asked sitting down at his desk. Shigure sat down on the couch.

"Well, Tohru-kun IS my friend, so how on EARTH could I betray her feelings?" Shigure said smiling, "Unless, there's something in it for me…" Hatori rolled his eyes and said plainly, "No. I will not give you money, another suit of mine, three bottles of sake, or more money," Shigure laughed and said, "You know me all too well!"

"I highly doubt it's remarkable at all," Hatori grumbled turning around to close the blinds. Shigure smiled and said, "Outside, you seem unemotional at all. But deep down, you're a nervous wreck. Your insides are just begging you to find out who Tohru-kun likes. You'll explode if you don't find out!" Hatori shook his head as Shigure continued, "But I don't owe Tohru-kun as much as I owe you! This is why I'm going to tell you right here and now who her heart wants." Hatori's head shot up.

"Well, first of all. You've got to be the densest person I've ever met in my life! Anyways, think about it. Who would ever trust someone like ME with a secret like that?" Hatori stayed silent as Shigure went on, "Who has had an aching heart, but never likes to show it?" Hatori stayed silent as Shigure thought for a moment. Shigure grinned and said, "Who's the girl who's always thinking of others and never thinking of herself?" Shigure stood up and left Hatori in shock. As he closed the door, Hatori sat in silence for a while.

"So…it's Honda-kun?" he asked himself, staying silent for a while more. Little did Hatori know, Shigure was standing right outside the closed door, laughing quietly. He smiled to himself and left.

"Well, this is going to be interesting! Part one of my two, maybe three part plan complete!" Shigure said to himself enjoying the snowy day.


	7. Walks and Talks

**Author's Note:** Fruits Basket vol. 14 came out. That made me happy. So did writing this chapter, and you'll see what I mean at the end. wink wink

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, the main couple would be Tohru and Hatori

* * *

"Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun! I'm hooommmeee!" Shigure yelled walking inside the house. Tohru smiled from the couch and said, "Welcome home, Shigure-san!" Shigure jumped on the couch next to her and asked, "So Tohru-kun, you must be very anxious to find out who Haa-san likes, right?" Tohru blushed and said, "Well, I am curious, but I don't want to intrude on his life like that! That'd be rude!" Shigure pouted and said, "Ok, how about I give you some hints on who he likes, and you guess?" Tohru thought about it for a moment and agreed.

"All righty then! First hint is that she has brown hair," Tohru sat for a moment, pulling up a complete blank as Shigure went on, "Second hint is she's in high school!" Tohru still looked at Shigure, confused. Shigure sighed and said, "Well, here's the last hint, she's been heartbroken over the fact a certain cat left the country and has been going to see Haa-san for a while because she got sick over it!" Tohru gasped as she pointed to herself. Her face turned red (she seemed to be doing that a lot these days) as she stuttered out, "M..mm…me!"

"Bingo! Tohru-kun, you two have feelings for each other!" He laughed at her expression and got quieter, "Now, do you want my advice?" Tohru nodded vigorously. Shigure leaned in and said, "I think that you two should expand on your relationship. Take it to the next level! Get off of home plate, go to the bases." Tohru nodded determinedly, not knowing anything about these "bases" Shigure was referring to.

"I'll go see him later, and then I'll do something about it! Right after I get groceries! Well, I may. I don't have enough courage to do anything like that" Tohru said grabbing her purse and leaving the house. Shigure sat back in his chair and started fanning himself, despite the freezing temperatures outside.

"Part two of my three part plan complete," He said to himself, "Shigure Sohma, you are indeed, a genius. Why, you should get an award for how smart you really are! Maybe I should even start a book about how smart I am!"

A few hours later, Tohru was sitting on a bench, her shopping had gone terribly since she was so busy thinking. She fumbled with her coat zipper, thinking about Hatori, unaware of the man who took a seat next to her.

"Having fun, Honda-kun?" Hatori asked watching Tohru for a few minutes. Tohru turned red and stopped. She said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there! I'll be going now!" She stood up to leave when Hatori grabbed her and said, "Let's go on a walk together." Tohru turned red and nodded.

"Hatori-san, where are we going?" Tohru asked after a few minutes as they seemed to be walking in no specific direction. Hatori stopped and looked around looked around and found a nice restaurant. He turned to Tohru and said, "I'm going to buy you lunch. How does that sound? A sort of, congratulations of getting well," Tohru smiled and said, "That sounds really good at the moment! Thank you, Hatori-san!" Hatori smiled and the two entered the restaurant, and got seated to a table. As Tohru looked over her menu, Hatori gazed at her from over the top of his menu.

"Hatori-san? What would you recommend? I've never been to a multi-cultural restaurant before," Tohru asked. Hatori looked down at the menu and said, "Well, the American hotdogs are supposed to be good. I myself am getting a plate of that Italian spaghetti." Tohru nodded and said, "I'll get spa…ghe…tii, too!"

"So, what do you two want?" The waiter asked. Hatori took Tohru's menu and said, "Two plates of spaghetti, and for desert get us some chocolate tarts."

After they talked a little while, and finished eating all of their food and paid the tip, they left full and happy. Hatori started walking toward the park and was ignoring what Tohru was saying. Although it seemed rude, Hatori had an idea.

"Hatori-san? Where are we going?" Tohru asked as she stepped on a frozen twig. Hatori stayed silent for a while before saying, "So Honda-kun, has Shigure been talking to you lately about the guy you like?" Tohru nodded and said, "He told me something I really wanted to hear."

"Yeah, he told me something I wanted to hear, too." They stood in silence, looking at the frozen pond. Tohru shivered from the cold and Hatori put his jacket on her.

"Hatori-san, I already bothered you for your jacket a few weeks ago! You don't have to do it again!" Tohru said. Hatori kept his hands on her shoulders and looked at Tohru, while she gazed at the frozen lake, unaware of Hatori's gaze.

"Tohru? Can I do something for you?" He asked. Tohru looked at him and nodded, "Yes! Anything, why?" He looked around to make sure no one was watching and leaned down and whispered, "Because this is what I've been meaning to do for a while," and then he kissed Tohru on the lips.


	8. The Plot Deepens

**Author's Note:** If you want to read something a little less serious, go read my poem Dear Rin. Actually, read it AFTER you read this chapter. Something big happens in this chapter. Maybe two.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. So now you can't sue me. hahahaha

* * *

That cold winter day, as they both broke away with a smile; everything seemed right in the world. However, not everything goes according to everyone's plan.

"Shigure, have you seen Hatori?" Akito asked standing at his window. Shigure sat on the ground and said, "Haven't seen him allll day. Heard he's out in the town." Akito spun around and said, "Well? He was supposed to be back here by now. He's been gone too long!" Akito grumbled and sat on the ground next to Shigure.

"Well, maybe he has another woman in his life," Shigure hinted smiling to himself. Akito laughed and stared at Shigure. He wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Oh you've got to be kidding me! You're always such a jokester. What woman would dare touch my dragon?" Shigure shrugged and said, "Well I don't know! But she's got to be pretty daring to do something like that," Akito grabbed Shigure's shirt and said, "You know, don't you? Tell me who the monster is that is distracting my dragon from me." Shigure held up his hands and said, "Honestly Akito, I have no idea! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're a dirty, lowlife, manipulating, dog!" Akito yelled letting go and standing up. He took a lamp and threw it against the wall before yelling, "I know you know who Hatori's seeing! I know you know who's been distracting him from me! His thoughts should ONLY be about me? You've got that?" Shigure just chuckled.

"You need to learn how to control that temper. It'll send you to an early grave," Shigure said casually picking up a remainder of the shattered lamp. Akito silently pointed toward the door and said darkly, "Get out. I don't want to see your hideous face." Shigure shrugged, got up, and left, smiling to himself all the way out of the estate.

Back at the park, Hatori and Tohru were sitting on a bench, thinking. Tohru looked down at her feet while Hatori looked at a nearby tree.

"So...umm…yes. Uhh…thank you?" Tohru said nervously, clicking her shoes together. Hatori just nodded before turning to Tohru, but then thoughts of Akito's wrath came into his head.

"Honda-kun…" Hatori said. Tohru looked up, "Yes?" Hatori sat a moment, looking at her and said, "What would we do if Akito found out?" Tohru sat in silence, touching her face where she had been scratched by Akito. She looked at Hatori and put on a fake smile and said, "Well! We'd just have to try hard for him not to find out! I don't want you to get hurt again." Hatori smiled, quickly checked his watch and frowned.

"Great, I've been gone too long. Akito's going to be mad this time," Hatori grumbled. He kissed Tohru on the cheek and said, "Sorry I can't walk you home today, Honda-kun," and he left. Tohru just sat in shock before getting up and walking home.

_What if he does get hurt again? It'll really be my fault._ She thought _What if he has to erase my memories, like he had to do with Kana-san! I don't want to forget this! I don't want to forget this feeling I have!_

As Tohru entered the house, she saw Shigure taking his shoes off. Tohru smiled and asked, "Where were you at, Shigure-san?" Shigure smiled back and said, "Oh, just visiting good ole' Akito. How'd your little "date" go with Haa-san?" Tohru just smiled and said, "Oh well, just a little of this, a little of that. Nothing too big," Tohru quickly walked past Shigure and skipped up the stairs, humming a happy little tune. Shigure stood where he was and said, "Oh, this is going to be hard to do. But it'll all work out in the end, for me at least."

The next day, Tohru and Yuki sat together, eating breakfast. Yuki watched as Tohru just rearranged the food on her plate.

"Honda-san? Is everything all right? You haven't eaten yet," Yuki said. Tohru snapped out of her daze and said, "Oh yeah! I'm sorry to make you worry, Yuki-kun!" Yuki smiled and stood up. He took his bowl to the sink and washed it out.

"I have to go up to school for a student council thing. I want to talk with Machi before everyone else gets there," Yuki said fixing his tie as he left. Torhu smiled and began cleaning the house before she went to Hatori's. She was dusting off the TV screen when she heard some faint knockings at the door.

"Coming!" Tohru said running to the door. She opened it with a smile, and when she saw a glimpse of orange hair, she gasped.

"I'm home, Tohru," Kyo Sohma said, smiling at Tohru.


	9. Horses and Maids

**Author's Note:** Just to warn you guys, Kyo doesn't really show up in this chapter much. He'll show up more next time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket

* * *

Tohru remained speechless as Kyo set his bags down in the living room. She slapped herself, to make sure she wasn't dreaming then watched as he sat on the couch.

"Tohru? Is anything wrong?" Kyo asked seeing Tohru's expression. Tohru shook her head and sat down beside him.

"Kyo-kun, why are you back?" Tohru asked, biting her lip. Kyo smiled at Tohru and said, "Because I didn't want to stay away from you anymore," Torhu looked away as her eyes started to water and ran upstairs to her room, leaving Kyo speechless. She ran to her bed and fell on it, sobbing. She looked at the picture of her mother and picked it up.

"Mom, how do I tell him I like someone else? He risked getting locked up by Akito-san for me. What do I do, what do I do, what do I DO?" She asked the picture. She put it down and wiped away her tears before creeping out into the hallway. She checked to make sure Kyo was out of the living room and ran out the door. She kept her head down as she walked into town, trying to hide some of the tears on her face.

"Hey, you all right?" A girl asked as Tohru passed. The girl grabbed Tohru's shoulder and Tohru looked up, but smiled once she saw a familiar girl with long black hair and a stubborn look on her face.

"Isuzu-san, what are you doing here?" Tohru sniffled wiping her eyes. Rin looked at Tohru and said, "Just getting some fresh air. What's wrong with you?" Tohru took Rin's hand and sat her down on a bench.

"Well, I'm sorry for coming to you like this, Isuzu-san, but I have some things on my mind," Tohru looked up while Rin stayed silent.

She took a deep breath and started talking, "Well, you know that Kyo-kun went to America to hide from Akito-san right? I really think that I did love him, but then he left and he left me a stupid letter and then I got sick and went to Hatori-san, then I got better and I saw Hatori-san again, then there was that lunch, and then Shigure-san had a plan so I listened to his plan. After that, I saw Hatori-san again and had another lunch with him, and then there was the park, and the kiss, and then the other kiss, and then Kyo-kun came back just for me! What am I supposed to tell him? Just that I'm in love with someone else! I can't do that, Isuzu-san!" Tohru's face was in her hands as she was sobbing at this point. Rin looked around at the people staring at them. She put her hand on Tohru's shoulder and said, "He's going to find out eventually. You can't keep it a secret from Kyo forever. And you know that Akito is going to find out, eventually."

"Yes, but how do I tell him?" Tohru asked. Rin thought for a moment and said, "Well, I've never been in this situation. I've only had to break up with Haru because of his safety, not because of another man." Rin felt a churning in her stomach and put her hand to her mouth, feeling like she was about to be sick. Tohru looked up and saw her and said, "Isuzu-san? Let's get you to Hatori-san! He has some medicine for you!" She grabbed her arm and tried lifting her up but she protested.

"I don't want to see your lover," Rin said harshly, "Not when you're there. I'll go myself," She stood up and shook the grasp away from Tohru and stumbled, feeling weak. Tohru took her arm and guided her to the Sohma estate. Rin put her hand on her forehead, feeling faint as Tohru led her into Hatori's office and set her on the ground.

"Hatori'll be back soon! I know he will! Ummm…let me go get you a cold rag for your forehead!" Tohru quickly walked out and started looking for a rag as Rin sat up and leaned against the couch.

_Stupid girl. She's too nice, Akito will kill her if he finds out about Hatori_ she thought as she heard someone else walking back. She frowned when Hatori came into the room, shocked to see Rin there.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend is just getting me a towel," Rin grumbled as Hatori set his bag down. He ignored Rin and got out a stethoscope and put it against her heart.

"What's wrong?" Hatori asked putting away his stethoscope.

"I think the real issue here is why on this planet you are with that girl!" Rin yelled. Tohru was walking down the hall, but stopped outside the door as Hatori replied, "It was time to move on from Kana." Rin yelled, "That's not good enough! You know what Akito is going to do if he finds out! He will probably murder Tohru. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I like her, is that wrong?" Hatori asked. Tohru stayed silent as Rin replied, "Didn't you ever think about what Akito will do? You never think, that's what all the other Zodiac members do. None of us ever think. They don't use their brains, now give me the stupid medicine," The room was silent for a while and Tohru came back in, a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling, Isuzu-san?" Tohru asked. Rin grumbled and turned away. Hatori frowned at Rin and said, "I gave her some medicine to help with her stomach. Thanks for bringing her here, Honda-kun, she'd probably have passed out and transformed if you hadn't," Tohru nodded.

"Can I have a word with you in the hallway, Honda-kun?" Hatori asked as Rin grumbled again. Tohru nodded and followed him into the hallway.

"So Kyo's back, right?" Hatori asked. Tohru nodded. Hatori looked out the hallway window and said, "Oh all right. Well, we better go back to see Rin," Tohru nodded and Hatori kissed her on the forehead and they went back into the room with Rin.

"So he really has been seeing another woman…" Akito said as a maid told him what he saw Hatori do. He cracked his knuckles and said, "Invite the witch here later on this week. I'll show her how not to touch my stuff."


	10. God and Cracks

**Author's Note: **The only reason I'm updating now is because Kumiko told me she was holding her breath (she's one of my loyal fans if you've been reading my reviews) and I didn't want to get charged with manslaughter. So anyways, I lied. I said I was going to put Kyo in this chapter but something else happens instead...

**Tohru:** Wahhh? You changed it! What happens!

**Kakumei:** Oh poor, poor Tohru.

**Tohru:** What did you do to me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket. So now you can never ever sue me. So I win. Ha

* * *

"Akito? Oh hi. What's wrong, you sound mad, Tohru-kun? She's not here right now. You want her to come see you, why? Just to talk? All right, I'll tell her. Oh wait! Do you want to see her today? Today? All right she just walked in the door, I'll tell. Ok, bye-bye!" Shigure hung up the phone and stared at the wall with a grim look.

_He knows, he has to know. _He heard the door shut and took a deep breath.

"Tohru! Akito wants to talk with you! Something really important, he said," Shigure said happily spinning around to face her. Tohru smiled and put down her bags and said, "So he wants to see me now?" Shigure nodded and ushered her out of the house.

"Now now, don't worry! I'm sure it's nothing bad at all! He didn't sound angry at all," Shigure said as Tohru looked uncomfortable. He shut the door and leaned against it, as if blocking Tohru out.

"If she's not back in two hours, I'll go take her to the hospital myself," He looked out the window, "I hope she'll be allright." Then he went and started to work on his book again.

Tohru walked through town, her heart pounding thinking of what Akito could want to see her for.

_Did he find out? How? We were alone both times, and I highly doubt Isuzu-san would tell. Maybe it's nothing at all! Maybe it's something else. Yeah that's it, nothing else_ After Tohru was finished reassuring herself, she rang the buzzer to the Sohma estate.

"What do you want?" The voice asked.

"I'm here to see Akito-san, he asked me to come," Tohru said nervously. The voice whispered something to another person and said, "All right, come on in. Akito's been expecting you Honda-san." A buzzer rang and the gates opened. Tohru walked in, her heart leaping out of her chest as she walked down to the main house. She took off her shoes and smiled at a maid, who just shook her head and looked at Tohru grimly. Tohru walked down the hallway to Akito's room and stood outside. She raised her hand to knock when she heard through the door, "Come in, Honda-san," She opened the door and saw Akito at his open window, a bird resting on his finger.

"You wanted to see me, Akito-san?" Tohru asked standing in the middle. Akito turned and nodded toward a maid who left the room and closed it, a faint click of the door being locked pricked Tohru's ears.

_He's mad._

Akito turned fully, letting the bird fly free and sat on the windowsill, smiling at Tohru. Tohru gulped and Akito said, "Now Honda-san! Why are you so nervous? We're friends here, I just have a few things I need to ask you, nothing real big!" There was something about the way he talked that made Tohru even more nervous. She nodded as Akito walked over and picked up a piece of Tohru's hair.

"You've got such pretty hair, Honda-san, such a rich, vibrant color. I wish my hair was as pretty as yours," Akito said smoothening Tohru's hair. Tohru put on a smile and said, "Thank you, Akito-san." Akito kept smiling and said, "I mean, it must be hair like this that would distract someone like Hatori away from me, yet I wonder what else attracts him to you. Maybe it's your eyes, or your face," He looked Tohru over, "Maybe your body. Who knows what goes through his head," Tohru stood still, fear petryfing her. Akito laughed.

"What's there to be afraid of? It's not like I bite or anything," Akito laughed again, "Oh yes! You might want to tell Hatori to be careful where he shows his affection toward you, awfully tragic that maid had to see you. Now I had to take time out of your day just to call you here so I can ask you something!" Tohru gulped and asked, "What did you want to see me for?"

"Just to wonder who started this little relationship. You must've been awfully crushed when Kyo left, I know I was. But you little tramp, you didn't waste a heartbeat to sink your hands into Hatori now, did you?" Tohru shook her head.

"No? So you're saying this kisses he's given you have all been fake? All the little lunch dates and secret doctor's appointments?" Akito pulled Tohru's hair and asked darkly, "Who started it? Tell me now, I'm not nice when I get angry." Tohru yelled out, "It was me! It was my fault! I started it! Oww!" Akito let go and put his hand on her cheek.

"I knew it. You're just a little witch with no other life. You can't find any other man good enough for you, so you just had to take Hatori? I knew Shigure wasn't lying when he told me he found a woman. I knew it was a whiny little brownnosing bitch like you," Akito slapped Tohru to the ground.

"You don't deserve to love any man! You're a lowlife, you know that!" Akito screamed picking Tohru up and throwing her against a wall.

"Stop it!" Tohru yelled out, her lip bleeding. She stood up as Akito walked up to her with a smile and punched her in the stomache. Tohru coughed up blood as Akito continued to slap and scratch her face.

"You dare tell me to 'stop it'? How about you stop it?" He picked Tohru up by the front of her shirt, "What if we all told our elder's to 'stop it'? Stop interering with my Zodiac. Stop ruining our lives. Most of all, stop breathing!" he threw her the ground and stepped on her chest as Tohru cried.

"Oh wait, now I can see you clearly. Now what should I do? Push you out the window like Rin? Break your arms and legs? Or batter you up more like I did Kisa?" Akito picked Tohru up by her right arm and snapped it before pushing her toward the window. He grabbed both of her arms, pinned them against the window and said, "And this time, I don't think anyone will hear the breaking of this window. Who knows? You might get lucky and have someone find you before it's too late!" Tohru screamed as Akito slammed her against the window and letting go, watching her fall and slam the ground with the sickening crack of something breaking. Akito smiled and unlocked to door, leaving as if nothing happened.

"Tohru!" She heard the scream of Rin from somewhere above her. She looked up at the snowflakes that had just started to fall, and winced as one hit her bloody lip.

_Maybe it's better this way. Maybe it's better that I learned my lesson like this. God is giving me another chance to have Isuzu-san discover me…I think that-_

And Tohru blacked out.


	11. Are You Really an Angel?

**Author's Note: **Sorry for making you guys wait so long! Well, it wasn't that long, but a bit longer than usual! School started up and I can't get on the computer as often so bear with me! Also, don't think too much of Madoka. I'll make her pop back in a few times later on...maybe. I'm thinking about making the story end soon, I was going to end it last chapter, but then even I wanted to know what happened, so I wrote this. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket. And Madoka is just a figment of my imagination

Tohru opened her eyes and saw herself in a peaceful meadow. Her wounds were all healed, so she stood up and looked around. The nearby waterfall attracted her attention and she walked over and leaned down, looking at all the fish. She got down on her stomach and looked at the water, humming a kind little tune as she spun her finger in the water.

"Hi little fishies, this place is very kind," Tohru said to the fish happily. She turned over onto her back and looked at the partly cloudy sky, smiling at the sunny rays that warmed her face. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and drifted off.

"Tohru Honda?" A girl asked, poking Tohru's arm. Tohru opened her eyes to see a beautiful angel. Her skin was like cream, her hair was a trailing blonde, and she was tall and slender. Tohru jumped up and yelled, "Am I dead! Is this heaven?" The angel smiled and said, "No, this is the point where some near-death souls come to rest. You were in a terrible accident with Akito Sohma, am I right?" Tohru nodded.

"What's your name?" Tohru asked cautiously.

"My name is Madoka. Heaven sent me, I was supposed to be here when you arrived, but I got held back for a moment," Madoka smiled.

"Am I going to die?" Tohru asked, looking down at the ground. Madoka looked at the sky and said, "We're giving you a choice. To come to heaven where you can happy and free forever, or go back to Earth and suffer for the rest of your life," Tohru flopped on the ground as Madoka gracefully sat down next to her.

"I think you should come to heaven and be someone's guardian angel, you would make a fine angel," Madoka said. Tohru shook her head.

"If I don't go back to Earth, I won't know what it's like to grow up. I would choose Earth over living in the great beyond," Tohru said, "I want to try living once, even if it hurts me more than anything in the world," Madoka gave Tohru a funny look and said, "Most people would rather go up to heaven then back to their lives, are you sure?" Tohru nodded. Madoka sighed and said, "You're procedures have been finished, you'll wake up in the hospital after I send you back," Tohru nodded and Madoka snapped her fingers.

"Tohru? Hey Kyo-chan, I think she's waking up!" Shigure said happily as Tohru opened her eyes. Kyo came into the room and sighed in relief when he saw Tohru. Shigure left and Kyo sat in the chair where he was.

"Tohru? What happened to you? No one is telling me anything, are you all right?" Kyo asked. Tohru didn't answer for a few moments, looking herself over and saw lots of stitches, a few casts, and her foot wrapped up. Tohru looked at Kyo and said weakly, "It was….Akito-san," Kyo clenched his fist, "Was it about us?" He said through his teeth. Tohru shook her head and slowly said, "It was about…someone else." Kyo looked confused as her eyes started to fill with tears and said, "It was about Hatori-san," Kyo leaned back in his chair, silently staring at the door.

"So I guess risking my life to come back to Japan to see you wasn't real smart," Kyo said through his teeth getting up and leaving the room, and then leaving the hospital. Tohru choked back tears and sniffled as a nurse came into the room with trailing blonde hair, who actually looked a lot like the angel.

"Hi Honda-san, I'm Madoka Watanabe," Madoka said noticing Tohru's red face. She sat down on the bed and said, "Oh sweetie, what's wrong? Was that your boyfriend out there?" Tohru shook her head and asked, "Are you the angel?" Madoka looked around and nodded, "I take human form as a nurse to help save the souls who want to stay alive," She stood up and wrote something on Tohru's chart and said, "Your pain is only going to get worse as time goes by, are you sure you don't want to be an angel? I can make it so you die quickly and quietly and the autopsy will show it as your brain bleeding out," She got ready to snap her fingers when Tohru said, "No, I don't want to die. I told you in that place, and I'm telling you here," Madoka sighed and said, "Well, whatever. That's your choice. Picking this world over the life everlasting like I did."

"What do you mean? Why didn't you stay human?" Tohru asked, now curious. Madoka smoothed Tohru's sheets and said, "Well, it all started out when I was still Madoka Sohma. I was the rabbit eighty five years ago. I committed suicide because I hated the life I had so much and I think it's the best thing I ever did. Then, when I became a part human again, I chose the name of Madoka Watanabe so if I ever treated a Sohma or someone who knew of the curse, they wouldn't ask about it." Tohru looked down as Madoka opened the door.

"Is she all right?" Rin asked barging into the room. Rin sighed and said, "I thought you would be smart enough to know not to visit Akito. Guess I was wrong, and I guess I got my expectations too high." Madoka smiled and nodded at Tohru as she left the room and Rin waved for someone to come in. Hatori came in and Tohru blushed and looked away. Rin rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I should've gotten hurt," Hatori said sitting in the chair. Rin sighed and left the room slamming the door behind her. Tohru ignored Hatori and said, "I think it would've been better if I had never liked you." Hatori looked away and said, "I'm sorry Akito found out, and I'm sorry I got you involved. I didn't mean for you to feel like it would've been better for me to have never liked you," Tohru looked back at Hatori and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want him to hurt you next," Tohru coughed weakly as Hatori put his hand on her face.

"I don't care, you're here. Alive. That's all that matters, I don't care what Akito does to me, I love you, Tohru," Hatori said. Tohru said, "I love you to Hatori-sa-…Hatori," She said. The two smiled at each other before Rin cleared her throat.

"Hey, Hatori, I need to talk with Tohru, so if you could leave that'd be great, thanks," Hatori left and Rin sat down in a chair. She watched the door shut and turned to Tohru.

"So now what are you going to do? Keep seeing him so Akito will get even more pissed at you? You're taking a wrong path, you know," Rin lectured looking out the window. Tohru gazed out the window and said, "I'm sorry for seeming so selfish, it's just that I have never wanted anything this bad in my life. I don't care what Akito does. I'm going to prove to Madoka-san that I'm making the right choice!"

"Madoka?" Rin asked, confused. Tohru shook her head and said, "She's this…girl I met. I don't want to seem rude but I'm trying to prove her wrong. And I will! Isuzu-san, I swear now that I will prove her wrong!"


End file.
